Love In Dark Times
by Saiblade
Summary: As the Fleet of humans and Elites head to the Ark, The Master Chief and Miranda Keyes lose something.


This is set in-between Floodgate and the arc levels from Halo 3, as the Elites and the humans follow The Covenant into the portal, The Master Chief and Miranda Keyes lose something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John 117 and Commander Miranda Keyes walked away from the Pelican that flew out of the hanger doors of the Elite ship. They walked into the hanger of the Dawn, which was stored inside the Elite capital ship.

Neither of them spoke, they now this could be the last time they see earth. They both walked into the special room that was John's room for the trip. Miranda wanted to make sure the Chief would be ok for the trip. A tear dropped down Miranda's face; John noticed his and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, Com-"

"No its not, I'm about to lead the last mission of humanity to fight a battle, that we are out gun and out man on, I don't think I can do it" Cried Miranda.

The Master Chief looked at her, for a moment, then lifted his hands onto his helmet, and slowly took it off.

Miranda Keyes was shocked at the sight in front of her, She could see the legendary Master Chief's face. Few people ever sow him, and no one ever sow him with out his helmet on anymore ever since the fall of reach, only one man sow his real face, but he never got the chance to tell anyone, because soon later, Elites killed him when they where still in the Covenant.

She was amazed at his face. His hair was shot and light brown, the style was shot back and sides. His eyes were bagged after his long training as a child on Reach. His check had a large scare going up the right side of his face and just stopping at his eye.

He placed his helmet down on his bunk, and then used one hand to wipe away a tear from Miranda's eyes, but the tears didn't stop, then all of a sudden the commander felt her legs turn to jelly, her eyes bolted open in shock, as the legendary war hero John 117 kissed her on the lips.

She soon realized what was going on, her eye lids fell closed and she rapped her arms around the 7ft super solider the best she could. She moaned as he opened her mouth to invite her hero's tongue to enter. She felt his tongue explore her mouth.

John pulled away, then picked Miranda up and placed her on his bunk knocking his helmet of as she met the bunk. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, she was blushing and was painting slightly.

"Chief, take me," she said, John just looked at her, then in a sexy tone of voice she said, "That's an order."

John started to kiss her again, this time his tongue went in straight away, her hands moved around his armour, she pulled to peaces of the back plates, the opened up and the chiefs chest plate came off. It was too heavy for her, and Chief ended up taking it off him self.

Soon John's armour was all over the floor. He only had his black under layer on and some simple clothes under that too. Chief continued to kiss Miranda and with one and unzipped her uniform jacket, underneath was a white shirt. She moved so that the chief could drop her jacket onto the floor along with his amour.

Half an hour later, the engines to the Elite ship started up and it headed for the round blue portal that lead to the Arc. In John's room, Chief and Miranda were still at it. Chief was out of his black under layer, all that were left where some white boxers. Miranda only had her thong on.

AN: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON DON'T READ PAST THIS POINT, YOU HAVE BEEN WONED

Miranda moaned a little as his teeth nibbled at her nipples. He stopped nibbling her tits and started to lick them. Miranda loved it so much. She felt so good, so at peace, two thing she hadn't experienced since her furthers death.

Her hands grabbed the sides of is boxers and slowly pulled them down, she was stunned at the size of his cock, it was so big. Chief stopped licking her breasts and looked at her as he placed the boxers on the floor.

He moved his hands to her black tong and took them off slowly, he rubbed his hand agents her pussy, she moaned as he did so. He sat up slightly and then pulled the chief in the bed, she moved out of the way so she was on top of him.

She looked down at her man, the kneeled over his penis. Slowly she dropped her self making his penis enter her. She felt a lot of pain sill her, but she continued.

When it was all the way in, she sighed then started to move up and down, it hurt her a little bit, but the pain soon met pleasure. John moaned as she moved up and down, she soon started to get faster.

"Aw Commander" Chief managed to say.

Miranda looked down at him, and smiled, "Come Chief, give me everything you got."

"I Think your, about to get your wish," he said louder as he reached his climax.

Chief's seed blasted into her. She screamed as the amount of cum the chief had realised became to much for her to take. She quickly lifted her self from him, but his cum released one last blast, that when right into Miranda's faces.

The commander fell back and onto the cold metal floor, John looked her to make sure she was ok.

His cum was streaming out of her pussy, and it was all over her face. She licked a small amount of her faces.

"Yum, chief you're so tasty, Aw I think I will enjoy licking this off me."

She used her hand to wipe his cum of her face, then got into bed next to him. Where he hugged her in his huge arms.

"Chief, if we survive his, will you marry me?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, Commander I will." He kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep naked in each others arms.

This is my First Lemon, and I don't really support relationships in halo, but there's a first time for everything.


End file.
